Containment
by dees1
Summary: Fearing Clark and Lois may have been exposed to a potentially deadly virus, they are forced to spend seven days quarantined at the Farm. No one will be allowed in or out... Set in season 5 aftre Exposed.
1. Chapter 1

Clark's day had resembled a rollercoaster ride. In the last 24 hrs he had found out his 'Uncle' had not been the man he thought he was, he had rescued Lois from a life as a sex slave and perhaps most intriguingly of all he had been treated to a lapdance by a girl called Amber, or should he say Lois. His thoughts were interrupted by groaning sounds from upstairs.

He went upstairs to see what was happening.

"Lois, what is going on?" he asked curiously.

He found her sitting on a suitcase, trying to get it to fasten.

"I can't fit everything in."

"What are you packing for?" Clark asked.

"Your personal space is about to be reinstated , Smallville."

"You just moved back in."

"Well, now that Lana's living with Chloe, I'm taking the place. You don't have a key to the apartment, do you? You know, now that you two have been doing it?" she smirked.

Clark was red. " No, we, uh..."

" Good, because I wouldn't want any surprise midnight visits."

" Lois, is there anything I can do to make this move go faster - maybe pack your three closets of clothing, burn your Luffa sponge, take your Whitesnake collection to Goodwill?"

" You can take this. Come on, Smallville, move it." She pushed him out of the door. "...and There are another 6 bags upstairs."

Lois was just opening the trunk. "I think I may have to make a second..." but her sentence was disrupted by the blaring of sirens and horn. They turned around to see dozens of police cars and government vehicles surrounding the farm.

"What did you do Lois?" he looked at her suspiciously,

Just then Sheriff Adams got out of her car in the distance and put the loud speaker to her mouth.

"Mr Kent, Ms Lane. Please do not make any attempt to leave the Farm. We have reason to believe that you may have been in contact with a virus, which if unleashed will have deadly consequences for certain individuals in society."

Just then Clark's phone rang. It was Sheriff Adams. He put it was speakerphone.

"Mr Kent, you and Ms Lane were at the apartment of Mr Lyon earlier today. One examination we found what we believe to be a stolen test virus. We have the police who attended the scene in quarantine. Scientists have reassured us that it is no threat to young and healthy people like yourselves but it could wipe out those with chronic and underlying health conditions."

"So what does this mean for us?" Lois asked.

"The virus has a seven day incubation period at which point you will know longer be contagious. We could send people in to take your blood to see if you are infected but I amnot willing to risk any chance of contamination."

"So we have to stay on the farm for seven days." Clark asked in horror.

"Yes, please do not attempt to leave. If you do I will have no option but to have you taken out." She sounded serious.

"Don't worry we will stay put." Lois gulped.

"Thanks for your cooperation in this matter. We can keep in contact via phone but if you wish to make outside calls you must ask permission. We don't want this information leaking out any sooner than it already will. The last thing we need is a media circus.

The Sheriff hung up.

"Oh great, looks like I can unpack." She said as they started to unload the cases from the car.

Clark threw himself in the chair. He would rather spend 25 years in the toughest penitentiary then be stuck with Lois for seven days. He just hoped the police realised they had made a mistake and allowed them to leave.

Lois's world was shattered. She had been looking forward to living by herself for a while so she could take marathon showers without a constant knock on the door asking her when she was going to be finished.

Lois spent ages unpacking her stuff, which was not good for Clark's ears because she had Whitesnake blaring at full blast.

"Turn it down." Clark shouted up but it was the volume increased to drown out his shouts.

This was going to be the hardest thing ever, Clark realised. Normally he would have his parent to act as a buffer between the bickering. Now it was going to be full on arguments and fights. He came up with an idea.

"Lois, could you come down here for a minute. We need to make up some house rules before we kill each other." She sat down at the dinner table.

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked her.

"Why are you being nice?" Lois asked suspiciously. "You're not getting another lapdance."

Clark was embarrassed. "Look, the less said about that the better."

"I was just having fun with you Smallville. Can't you take a joke?"

"Look we both agree this is a disaster. We don't even get on and now we are being forced together for a week with no hope of early parole. Now can we call a truce?"

Lois weighed up his face to see if he was serious or if this was just some kind of trick. She could see he was being honest. "Ok, Smallville. I will try but I don't know how long it will last."

"Thanks Lois. I appreciate it."

"There is a condition attached though." She looked at him. "I know you are spending a week away from the Pink Princess but if I catch one whiff of any moping, the agreement is off. I cannot take you moping. It is pure and utter torture and believe me I have had to suffer my fair-share of it every time you and her have broken up, which I believe has been most weeks."

"Are me and Lana really that bad?" Clark asked.

"Worse than bad. You two have a more dysfunctional relationship than Tom and Jerry."

She clamped up. "I am sorry, but I should not have said anything."

"I asked for an opinion, Lois. I will try not to mope. Is that what all relationships are like? I don't know anything different." He asked.

"No, not really. Maybe you two are just meant to have a volatile and passionate relationship and from what I hear there has been plenty of the latter lately." She smirked.

"Don't believe everything you hear." He replied without thinking.

That was a cryptic reply but Lois decided to change the subject. She was not interested in delving any further into his love life than was necessary.

"Too much information, Smallville. Now can we agree on chores within the house, so it does not descend into chaos?"

"Lois , this is not exactly Lord of the Flies and since when have you been so regimental?" Clark smirked.

"Since a state of emergency has been declared. Remember I am a General's daughter." She replied seriously.

"I don't need to be reminded of it." Clark said. "I still remember the effect your father had on me. He had me standing to attention without me realising it."

"I know he is a bit stuffy to say the least, so who is cooking."

"Well, I would appreciate leaving here alive." He joked. "So I will cook, if you don't mind."

"So I will do cleaning. Which bedroom are we having?"

Clark saw his chance. "Are we sharing?"

Lois went red. "Of course not. It's just that you will not have to sleep on the sofa. Why don't you have your old room back and I will take your parents. Their bed is more comfy anyway."

"What are we going to do for the next seven days." Clark wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I am sure we can come up with something. We could always play Guitar Hero and work through the collection of DVD." Lois sounded excited.

"I wonder if we can go outside." Clark commented.

"Let's find out." Lois said as she picked up the cell and dialled the number.

"Hello, Sheriff Adams..." a voice said on the other end.

"Hi Sheriff. This is Lois. How far does the exclusion zone run around the farm?"

"You can go out to the barn and the inner paddocks if you need to."

"Good, I would hate to be stuck in here." Lois exclaimed.

"You don't have much choice." Sheriff Adams replied back and she hung up.

Lois looked at Clark like a scalded child. "She has had a real sense of humour bypass hasn't she? I don't think she likes me much."

"I think she is just sick of spending time at the Farm. She seems to spend a lot of time here." Clark joked.

"Well, at least we can go out."

"In that case I think I might head the barn and give you some peace." Clark smiled.

"Ok, Smallville. Don't miss me too much." Lois grinned.

"I don't think that is ever likely to happen." Clark replied as he went out of the door to the barn to do some study. He had a term paper coming up in a few weeks and this was the perfect opportunity to do some much needed revision.

5.15pm  
After an hour or so, boredom was setting in for Lois. She knew it was subconscious because she felt trapped. There was plenty for her to do but she did not know what to do. She decided to go and bother Clark. Now that was one of her favourite pastimes.

She sneaked up the stairs but Smallville he had amazing hearing. He always seemed to pick up her footsteps no matter how quietly she walked.

"Lois, what can I do for you." A voice shouted down.

"I'm bored. Can I help you with your study or something?" Lois asked.

"No, I think I have done enough. Shall I go and make dinner? You can choose, well as long as we have the stuff to make it." He suggested.

"Let's have one of your mom's meat pies out of the freezer. She always has plenty in." Lois replied.

"Ok, that is an easy one. Shall we go in and wash up."

"So how is your study going?" she asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"It's ok, I just wish I had more time to study. Lana seems to have plenty of free time at Met U. Maybe I should have gone there. She is always pissed because I cannot spare much time for her." Clark smiled.

"I don't think that is true. She just loves you and wants to spend her free time with you. Is that so bad?" Lois defended Lana.

Lois was still on the fence about Clark's girlfriend. She did like her but did not always agreed with the way she treat Clark. It all seemed a bit one sided. One click of Lana's fingers and Clark would go running, beg and... She stopped her thoughts there as she did not like where they were heading.

"Well I am so pleased you have something to keep you occupied but what about me?" she asked.

"Lois, you are 19 years old I am sure you can find something to do. Why don't you start watching one of your miniseries DVD's again." He suggested.

"I've seen them all."

"Watch them again. I am sure Richard Chamberlain as a priest can be appealing a second time around." Clark said.

"You may be right but after 32 times even he starts to lose his appeal." Lois sounded disheartened.

"I am sure we can think of something for you to do."

"I wish I could jump on a horse and just ride out of here. I feel like a caged animal."

"One problem with that Lois. You can't ride a horse to save your life."

An idea came to her. "That's it. Teach me how to ride. It is the perfect chance. We can use the paddock out of the back of the barn. No one will see me making a fool of myself there."

"Me teach you. I do not think that is such a good idea. We don't exactly get on and I just know it will end in tears." Clark announced.

"Come on Smallville, humour me."

He was reluctant but could see the hope in her expression. He felt he could not let her down. "Ok, but if we argue we stop it."

"Deal, I promise I will be on my best behaviour. I know I will never be an expert rider like Lana but I would love to be able to ride a horse even a little bit."

"Lana has been riding since she was four, she is obviously going to be good. My riding leaves a lot to be desired but I can still keep up with her." He boasted.

"We can start tomorrow. It is a bit late now. Let's go and have dinner." Lois was excited.

"Ok."

Lois set the table whilst Clark cooked some vegetables to go with the pie.

"You are not such a bad cook, Smallville." Lois told him.

"Lois why are you being so nice to me? You are definitely after something."

"Maybe I am after you..." Lois looked at him seductively.

Clark gulped. "Yeah right."

"You would never fall for that one, would you?" she asked.

"No, because I know that it would never happen. We are two polar opposites. We may be friends one day but anything else is laughable." Clark smiled.

"You're right there, Smallville." She laughed back.

They sat down to eat. "This is delicious. Your mom is one amazing woman."

"I know that. I was lucky to be adopted by the Kents."

"Yeah you could have ended up with a dysfunctional father like me. I only wish her my mom had still been alive. I think my dad would have ended a different person if she had still been here." Lois started to cry.

"Lois..." he put his hand on hers for support.

"I'll be ok. I just miss her everyday and imagine what it would have been like for her still to be here. I often think about how hard it must have been for her to know she was dying and she would leave behind two young children. It must have been torture."

Clark let his guard down. "I often wonder what my parents would have felt before they died. I think it is only natural to put yourselves in their position."

"You knew your parents?" she asked, shocked by the revelation.

"No, they died when I was a baby." Clark explained.

"That's tragic. They never got to see what a great person you turned into." Lois said gently. "What happened to them."

"They died in an explosion, but if you don't mind, can we talk about something else."

"Of course." She squeezed his hand before she let go of it. She was pleased that he had felt he could open up to her.

"Do you want to watch a movie after this?" Clark asked.

Lois smiled at him. "If you don't mind I may just head to bed. It was been an action packed day one way or another. I need my beauty sleep before I start my training tomorrow."

"I will do the dishes. You head up to bed. I will be joining you soon." Clark needed to backtrack. "No, I mean going into my own room. Sleep well."

She went to bed, her head wondering how they were going to survive 6 more days of this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kent farm was home to two horses – Midas and Dakota. Neither horse belonged to the Kents but they were boarded there by their owners who were both away at university and only came home during the holidays. Part of the agreement allowed the Kent's to ride the horses any time they wanted.

Dakota was a chestnut Arabian mare who had a lovely placid nature. She was the perfect horse for a beginner like Lois, whilst Midas was a huge Hanoverian gelding. Midas was very powerful and he needed a strong hand and guidance. Clark often wondered how he would manage him if he did not have his powers. His dad often commented how hard it was to control him if he was in one of his flighty moods.

Tues 15th Nov – 7.24am

"Clark, don't bother telling me that I am getting Dakota. She is so small." Lois stated over breakfast.

"Well there is no way I am letting you get on Midas. You won't be able to get on him, never mind ride him." Clark replied.

"You can help me."

"I won't Lois. I am sorry I will only teach you if you ride Dakota." He was adamant.

Lois stormed off upstairs. "God Clark, you are so boring. I don't know how Lana puts up with you. Going out with you would drive me insane. I am going to get ready and then I will get Midas out of the stable, myself if I have to." She shouted stubbornly.

Clark stood up and walked to the bottom of stairs. "You will not. I want nothing to do with helping you if you are going to be this annoying."

Lois did not answer until she appeared in a pair of jodhpurs and knee high riding boots. "Ok, Smallville but once I prove I can ride a pony, I will ride Midas...deal?"

"Dakota is not a pony, Lois. She is a horse." Clark said, distracted by the outfit Lois was wearing.

The tight blouse did not leave much to the imagination and those jodhpurs clung to every curve of her gorgeous body.

Lois noticed his attention. "Clark, you can stop drooling now."

She decided to have some fun. "Do you think this blouse is too tight?" she asked as she approached him.

He started to shuffle uncomfortably on the spot before moving a few steps back to counter Lois's advance forward.

"No...umm...it's fine." He stuttered.

Lois moved her face within inches of his. "Are you sure?" She could feel his deep breaths on her face. She couldn't help herself.

Clark swallowed nervously. "Well maybe it is a little tight."

"But you like it, don't you." Lois asked, as she moved another inch towards him.

He was mesmerised and his words just came out. "Yeah..." he moved his lips forward, unable to stop them if he wanted.

Lois backed off. "Thanks for that SmaIlville, I will go and put on a tee shirt." She said as she skipped upstairs acting as though nothing had happened.

Clark shook his head to snap himself out of his trance. This was the second time in two days she had this effect on him, the first being at the lap-dance club.

Lois appeared in a polo shirt. "Shall we go?"

Clark smiled. "Ok then. I am just going to ring Sheriff Adams to let her know. I don't want us to be shot for making any unplanned moves."

Clark dialled the number and put it on speakerphone as they agreed they would. "Hi Sheriff."

"Hi Mr Kent. What can I do for you?"

"Lois and I are going to do some horse riding in the back paddock behind the barn. I just wanted to warn you."

"That's fine." Sheriff Adams replied. "I have your parents on another line. Can I put them on?"

"Hi Clark." Martha announced excitedly as though she had not spoken to him for years.

"Hi mom. Where are you?"

"We are staying at the Talon. Lana said it would be fine since she is at Met U dorms with Chloe."

"How is Lana?"

"She says she is snowed under with work and will ring you in a few days." Martha explained.

"She must be worried." Clark replied.

"She must be..." his mom commented but with an air of uncertainty. "Chloe will be ringing later. She is concerned."

"Mom, Lana wasn't bothered was she?"

"I am sure she is, but she seemed to have her mind on other things." Martha tried to make excuses.

"You don't have to make excuses for her." Clark was disheartened.

"Can I put your dad on?" his mom changed the subject.

"Yeah, of course."

"Say hi to Lois for me."

"Hi Mrs K. You're on speakerphone. We can talk later." Lois told her.

"Hi dad."

"Hi son. How are you holding up?"

"I am looking after him." Lois joined in the conversation.

"I'm sure you are Lois." His dad chuckled down the phone.  
"Dad, we're fine. We haven't killed each other, well not yet anyway. I promise I won't let Lois cook. You want the farm back in one piece, don't you." Clark joked, and then he felt a fist in his gut.

"Smallville..." she glared at him.

"I'm sorry Lois. I couldn't help myself." He grinned at her.

"Look, I will leave you two to your bickering." Jonathan suggested.

"Talk soon, dad. Love you both." Clark replied.

Lois studied Clark's face. "I don't see that much of that these days, Clark. It's nice to see it again."

"See what, Lois. What are you on about?" he asked, puzzled.

"Your smile. You have the cutest grin." Lois smiled.

Clark looked at her seriously. He grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa and made her lie down.

Lois did not move, she was curious what he was up to.

"Right, the thermometer must be around here somewhere." Clark said with a straight face.

"What do you need that for?" Lois asked.

"Never mind." He said placing his large hand on her forehead. "You must have a fever. You are delirious, you actually complemented me."

Lois smiled. "Very funny Smallville." She said as she moved to get off the sofa. He offered his hand to pull her up and on doing so, he overdid it and toppled over.

It all happened so fast that Lois did not know what was happening until she found herself sitting astride Clark who had ended up on the floor.  
She was just about to get up when he sat up, leaving their lips within striking distance of each other's again. This close proximity was getting too uncomfortable so she stood up and walked a few feet away, leaving Clark sitting there with the odd look on his face – one of disappointment.

"Let's get started on this riding lesson." She said, walking out of the house..

Clark got off the floor and followed Lois out to the barn to get Dakota.

"Lois, I will start at the beginning, ok?" Clark explained.

"Ok Clark." She looked at him strangely. "So tell me Clark, which end is the head and which is the tail." She asked sarcastically.

"That's hilarious Lois. Now I will go and get the saddle and show you how to put it on."

"Smallville, I am not an alien from another planet. I am sure I can manage to put on a saddle." She said grabbing it off of him.

Ten minutes later she had still not managed to secure it correctly to the mare's back. "What were you saying Lois?"

Lois rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, you win. Show me."

He took her through putting on the bridle and saddle. "Ok, take her outside."

Lois took the reins and led the horse outside to the paddock. It was colder than she first thought so she ran into the house to get a jumper.

"Give me a bunk up, Smallville." She lifted one of legs and waited for him to help.

He hoisted her up so she was sitting in the saddle. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yep, now can we get started." Lois asked hopefully.

He nodded. "I will lead her around and you just get used to sitting on her."  
"Are you ok?" Clark asked her after ten minutes.

"Yeah, just a bit bored with going so slow, when are you going to let me gallop?"

Clark turned around and smiled. "You have to walk before you can run."

"Let go of me." Lois suddenly yelled, and then when Clark did, she got a bit carried away and kicked the horse to go faster.

Dakota lurched forward, taking Lois and Clark by surprise. Lois held on for dear life but she was soon unseated. Her foot ended up caught in one of the stirrups and she was dragged around the paddock until she managed to pull her leg free.

Clark ran over to her, as she lay in a heap in the corner.

"Lois, are you ok?"

Lois stirred. "Yeah, I fine, just a bruised ego and a sore ankle."

Clark helped her up. "Lois, this is not going to work. Let's forget it." He said as he stormed off to the house.

Lois secured Dakota to the fence and followed him in, curious what was going in.

Clark was standing at the kitchen bench with his face turned away from her.

She walked over to him and touched his shoulder so he would turn around. "What is your problem, Smallville."

He turned around giving Lois a shock. He looked angry and upset at the same time.

"Lois, have you got a death wish or something." He shouted.

"I only fell off a horse. I am fine." She said in a calm voice.

"Why do you have to be so impatient, why can't you take your time to learn things properly. In fact why do I even bother trying to teach you anything."

Lois was confused and getting annoyed by Clark's aggressive onslaught of words. "Chill out! What is with you?"

"You are reckless Lois and you expect everyone else to bail you out when you get in trouble." Clark ranted.

"Reckless, just because I fell off a horse."

"No, it's not just the fall. You always seem to attract trouble and put your life in danger. One of these days I will not be here to rescue you."

"Smallville, you make it sound like you rescue me all the time. Is this about me being kidnapped the other day."

"I don't want anything to happen to you." His voice softened and he went to hug her.

"Smallville, don't pretend you care." She snapped, as she pushed him away.

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I?" Clark asked,

"Because you hate me." She became teary.

"Hate you? Why on earth would you think that?" Clark asked, trying to hug her again.

This time Lois did not push him away. She relaxed in the safety of his strong muscular arms. For the first time in ages she felt safe, like she was where she belonged.

She looked at him. "We need to accept that we will always have a love-hate relationship. We seem to set each other off without trying."

Clark had an idea. "I know. Why don't we try and get on for the next week or so, otherwise one of us is going to be charged with murder. Instead of bickering about things, let's agree to be honest if there is something bothering us."

Lois smiled. "Ok then. Is there anything you want to say. You go first."

Clark looked uncomfortable again. "This is a bit embarrassing but could you stop teasing me."

"Teasing you, as in poking fun at you." Lois asked for clarification.

"No, teasing as in coming on to me." Clark blurted out.

Lois felt guilty. "Ok, I am sorry. I can be a bit of a tease."

"You need to be careful. Some men could take it the wrong way and misread the signals." Clark lectured.

Lois was annoyed with his condescending tone. "Clark, do you think that I am like this with other men."

"Are you not?" he asked.

"No, I am not that type of girl." She defended herself.

"Then why do you do it with me."

"I don't know. I enjoy making you squirm if I am honest. I have never known anyone act like you when someone gets close to you. I am surprised you and Lana even made it past first base to be honest."

Clark looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, take the lapdance for instance. You would think I was torturing you, not giving you a thrill."

"A thrill..." he repeated.

"You know what I mean. Most men would be turned on by a lap dance regardless of whether you were dating the girl or not."

For some reason Clark decided to pursue this. "Maybe I was turned on."

"Well, you have a strange way of showing it." She laughed.

He looked at her with one of the most serious expressions she had ever seen. "Lois, do you know what I wanted to do after that dance."

"No." She asked.

"I wanted to rip your clothes off and..."

"Enough Smallville." She stopped him. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better about myself."

"Who said I was lying." His face showed he was telling the truth.

"Prove you're not." She groaned.

"Ok then." He walked towards her, not breaking eye contact with her . He wanted her now and nothing would stop him, well not until the cell phone rang and broke the moment between them. Within seconds they were at opposite ends of the kitchen. The electrifying tension had turned to embarrassment, both unwilling to look at each other.

Clark gave in and picked up the cell. "Hello." He snapped.

"Hi Clark, it is Lana..."


	3. Chapter 3

Lana's voice boomed over the speakerphone.

"Hi Lana." Clark replied, distracted by what had almost happened with Lois.

"Clark, I am just calling to let you know that I want to take a break from our relationship." Lana announced.

"What?"

"Even you must admit it hasn't been working lately between us."

"Have you met someone else?" Clark asked curiously.

"Can we talk about it when you get off the farm."

"So there is someone else?" he repeated.

"Don't turn this back on me Clark. This is mostly your fault." Lana remarked.

Clark remained unbelievably calm. "I am not blaming you, I just wanted to know if there was someone else."

"How can you expect me to go out with someone who treats me as though I am repulsive?" Lana ranted.

Clark just looked at Lois, who had actually managed to raise a smile at Lana's antics. He smiled back. "When did I say you were repulsive?" Clark asked.

"Come on, you must do. We haven't had sex yet. That's not normal. I have tried to seduce you so many times and you keep rejecting me. I have had to lie to Chloe about our love life. It is just so embarrassing."

Clark fired back. "Maybe if you hadn't acted so desperate all the time I would have."

Lois was laughing now, although she was a little shocked by the revelation of celibacy between Lana and Clark.

"You have a real problem Clark. That secret of yours tore us apart."

"What secret Lana? You are so obsessive!"

"I am glad you are stuck in the house. At least now you have to put up with that pathetic little cow that you can't stand. Bet you two are having so much fun." She laughed sarcastically.

"We are now." Lois came over and replied down the phone. "Bet you didn't know you were on speakerphone."

That comment was met with the sound of a dead line.

Lois looked at Clark and grinned. "You deserved a sainthood for going on with her. How did you manage it for so long. She really is a sandwich short of a picnic."

Clark nodded "Now where were we?" he tried to kiss Lois, but that was when her demeanour changed.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked as she pulled away.

"I thought something was happening between us."

"There is nothing between us except negative energy Smallville. If you can see an attraction you must be blind." She quipped.

Clark backed off. "Lois, you cannot deny there is something between us. The tension is electrifying. I'll wait..."

"Well you will be waiting for a long time." She replied.

"We have a whole week. I bet you can't resist the Smallville charm for much longer." He teased.

The mood lightened. "Wanna bet?" she challenged him playfully.

Clark smiled. This was going to be one long period of foreplay. Lois was a tough nut to crack and he knew he would be lucky to get a peck on the cheek by the end of the week, but she was worth challenge. If he was being honest with himself, he was going to enjoy the chase.

The fact Lana dumped him only made things easier on his conscience. She was right though, things had been going downhill for the past two months and the fact he would not commit to a deeper relationship only served to highlight that maybe Lana and he were not meant to be.

He missed the old Lana, the one who would greet him with that gorgeous warm smile whenever he walked into the Talon. Ever since she had gone with Jason she had become very confident, but not in a good way. She expected Clark to run every time she clicked her finger and a year ago he would, but he had changed since he had met Lois.  
She had made him gain a backbone, and it was just today he realised that simmering under the bickering was an attraction that was desperate to come to the surface.

But now the cards were down and this was going to be fun...

10.56am

After coffee, Clark asked Lois if she wanted to go horse riding again.

"I think we might give it a rest for a while. My ankle feels a little swollen and sore."

"Do you want me to look at it?" Clark asked.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you offer to do that?"

"Because I am a nice person and I want to make you feel better. Any friend would do that for you." Clark replied with a straight face.

"Ok then." She sat on the sofa and put her foot on Clark's lap.

He took off her sock and placed his hand on her foot. She had forgotten to mention how ticklish her feet her and when he made contact her foot started to squirm around in his lap.

He grabbed her foot to stop it moving around. He hoped she did not realise why. He started to massage her foot gently, and within seconds moans were escaping from her mouth.

"Not just ticklish, I see." He chuckled.

Lois glared at him. "Smallville, shut up and continue and please don't stop until I tell you to do so."  
He could see that she was getting in to this foot rub so he moved it up a gear, applying more pressure. The more pressure he applied, the louder her moans became. She started to press her heel into his lap again. Now it was Clark's turn to let out a moan.

Lois opened her eyes when she heard it. "Are you getting off on this Smallville, or should I say Clark Jr?" she grinned.

"Well Lois, look what you are you doing with your foot."

"But you're not normal!" She announced trying to imitate Lana.

"Oh Lois, believe me. I am normal in that respect." Clark replied, losing his usual shyness at discussing such a personal topic. "Anyway you seemed to be enjoying your foot massage."

"Ok I admit I was. In fact if that is what a foot massage feels like, I cannot imagine how a full body massage would feel like." She hinted.

"Lois, strip off. Your wish is my command."

"No, we'd better not..." Lois replied as she bit her lip and her eyes glowed. "But then again, I don't think I can resist."

She ran upstairs in to the bedroom and stripped off as quickly as she could. She realised that she would not be holding out much longer, she has realised in the last 24 hrs that she was absolutely crazy about him. Did she just say crazy about him, she was usually driven crazy by him.

Despite all the bravado she presented to the world, she was not the experienced 19 year-old that everyone considered her to be. She had come close on numerous occasions to going all the way with other boyfriends, but Clark had no inkling that she wanted him to be her first.

She came downstairs dressed only in a towel. Clark looked at her and could not help himself. "Lo, you are so beautiful. I have never told you before but have always thought it." He went red.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." She said remembering the occasions she had seen his body in a state of partial and even full undress. He had such a muscular and toned body, something she had put down to all the farm-work he did.

She lay down on the sofa. Clark had managed to get some massage oils from somewhere.

"Where did you get those from?" Lois asked.

"Parent's stash."

"Urgh...you mean they still..."

"Lois, they are not that old."

He lowered the towel down and started to work his large hands down the small of her back and then back up to her neck. Lois had never experienced anything like this from a massage. It was almost as though his hands knew exactly where her every pleasure point was. There was no doubt where this was leading.

Clark could tell from her increasing volume of moans that his hands were having the desired effect. He had never felt such a connection with someone and wondered how he had missed it for so long. Even though nothing had happened yet, he could not imagine loving anyone like he did Lois. He could not bear it any longer.

"Turn over, Lois." He whispered in her ear. She did as he asked.

He pulled her up for a kiss that grew more heated by the moment whilst their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. She moaned into his mouth, her hand going up to his head, running her fingers into the dark hair while the other hand worked to open his belt which proved to be difficult because of her lust.

His trousers fell down to reveal Scooby Doo boxer shorts. "Talk about passion killers. Where's your snoopy boxers?"

"in the wash. Now shut up, I don't plan on keeping them on for much..." he did not manage to get his last word out before her lips silenced him.

"The bedroom?" he managed to ask in between the kisses.

"Ok", she breathed and moaned as he picked her up and quickly headed up the stairs. He got to the bedroom and threw her to the bed. He stood over her for a few seconds, taking in her gorgeous form and the realisation of what was about to happen.

He lowered himself gently next to her, so he did not hurt her. She was desperate for more and plunged her mouth to his. The passion was running out of control and however hard they tried it was not enough and they tried to step it up a notch. This was pure obsession, the need to experience each other was intoxicating and overpowering.

Eventually they both reached their peaks, and collapsed on the bed on a heap from a mixture of sheer exhaustion and pure ecstasy...


	4. Chapter 4

6.45pm

Lois woke up and remembered what had happened with Clark and how amazing it had been. She reached her arm over to touch Clark but there was no sign of him. In fact the aroma coming from the kitchen gave away where he was. He was obviously cooking them a nice meal. Then it struck her, the other side of the bed looked as though it had not been in.

She freaked out. "Clark?"

He ran upstairs as fast as he could without giving away his powers. "Lois, what is it?"

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"Making dinner. You have been asleep for over eight hours. It is probably sheer exhaustion from all the events of the past few days."

"Or the events of this morning anyway?" she teased him, but strangely he was looking at her as she was talking rubbish. "Listen Clark, forget dinner. Why don't you join me?"

Clark laughed loudly. "Is this one of your teases? It won't work."

Lois was getting mad. "Why are you acting all strange and why did you make the bed after you got up."

"Lois, I think you have been dreaming. I checked on you a few hours ago and you were moaning in your sleep and saying something about a massage but I assumed you were dreaming. It seemed to be a good dream." Clark smirked.

Lois suddenly remembered. She had gone to bed to rest her ankle after falling off the horse.

"It must have been a dream." She admitted, trying not to sound to disappointed.

"I bet it was about some gorgeous Swedish male masseuse called Sven."

Lois thought it was better to agree with him. "Something like that!"

"Get ready, Lo. I have made us your favourite fried chicken."

"Mmm...I can smell it. I can't wait. My ankle has swollen up a little, could you help me downstairs." Lois asked.

"I can do better than that." He knelt down on the bed and scooped her up in his arms.

She smiled. She could get used to this. She shook herself and told herself that last night could not happen for real as much as she would have liked it to. She realised last night that anything happening between her and Clark would be on the rebound from Lana. Let's face as soon as he set eyes on her again he would run back as he always did.

Lois had accepted that there was some kind of physical attraction between her and Smallville but embarking on a relationship would end in disaster. She resolved to stop all teasing and just go back to how they had been for past 18 months since she moved to Smallville, but hopefully with less of the banter and bickering.

Clark laid her down on the sofa. "We can eat in here if you like. You need to rest. Do you want me to take a look at your ankle."

"No..." she said putting a cushion on it to cover it up. She then calmed down and smiled. "I am just going to rest it. Anyway I have ticklish feet and you will most likely end up kicked somewhere."

He smiled. "Ok then. Just thought I would offer."

"Thanks for all this Clark. You are a good friend. It means a lot." Lois said.

"My pleasure. I like looking after you."

"Dinner will be ready in 5 mins." He said as he switched the TV on to Dr Phil, her favourite.

Lois did not realise how hungry she was until Clark put the plate in front of her and within ten minutes s she had devoured everything, and she was still licking her lips.

"Do you want some wild cherry or rocky road ice cream for dessert." He asked as he took the plates away.

"I think Rocky Road may be a little safer." She replied cryptically.

Clark sniggered. "I don't have a clue what you are getting at, but never mind."

"Just ignore me. I think that sleep has made me tired. I will probably have an early night." Lois explained.

"Me too." He replied.

8.30pm

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I just wonder how you are holding up about Lana dumping you."

Clark looked pensive. "I am doing ok. It has sunk in now though and it was a bit of a shock. I think I need to think outside the box in future. For the past four years, I have dreamt about a life with Lana. It is a little embarrassing to admit but I even thought about where we might live and get married when we graduated uni."

"There is nothing wrong with that Clark. I wish I had met someone who meant so much to me."

"That's the problem Lois. I have spent all day wondering if I was living in a dream rather than a reality, because even though we have just split up, for the first time I have started to think what life would be like without her in it."

"So you think that you wouldn't have lasted."

"We may have done but it might have been a case of drifting into things because we did not know anything different."

He continued. "Lana has changed since last year. She is obsessed with finding out everything about me. I am a private person but she doesn't respect that. It is so hypocritical of her because she has her fair share of secrets that she hides from me. The difference is I respect that. Do you think I am being unfair by keeping things from her."

Lois pondered the question for a moment. "I think if you love someone that much then you should respect that the person will tell you when they feel ready. To pressure someone just makes them resentful."

"Exactly."

"Anyway Clark I am going to go to bed if that is ok. I will see you in the morning."

He bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lo and thanks for being a friend."

"You're welcome." She said heading upstairs as quickly as she could so she was not tempted to kiss him...

5.10am

It was pitch black outside but when Lois woke up that morning she was raring to go and could not get back to sleep. She got up and quietly sneaked downstairs. No doubt it was all the sleep she had the previous day. She thought back to her dream and wondered if that was what she was really missing with Clark.

Lois put on TV and all she could find was a soap called Passions, which seemed to be repeated during the night. She did find one of the blond haired actors very cute, but not as cute as Clark. There it was again, she was calling Clark cute.

Twenty minutes later the very man of her dreams, or at least thoughts appeared downstairs. He grabbed some juice out of the fridge for them both.

"Lo, what are you doing up so early."

"I couldn't sleep. Think I got too much yesterday." She added.

"You did sleep for a long time. Why don't you come back to bed." He smiled.

Lois picked up on the silence and the embarrassed look Clark was giving her after making another suggestive comment. "Clark, do you really think there is something between us."

Clark went red. " I wasn't suggesting that you should come to bed with me."

Pity, she thought but covered up her thoughts. "I know that. Just forget what I have just asked you."

Clark stared intently at her. "Do you think that there is something between us?"

Lois was annoyed. Why did he have to answer the question with a question. Maybe it was sign not to probe any further.

"No, of course not. I think we both have cabin fever and are coming up with strange ideas." Lois suggested, hiding the real truth.

Clark relaxed. "I think you are right, the sooner we get out of here the better."

Clark took a seat next to her. "So what do you want to do today."

Lois had put her self defense mechanism in place. "Look, why don't you study. I might just sit and watch a Jaws marathon."

"I've got an even better idea. Why don't I join you." Clark smiled.

"No, I think you should take the opportunity to study." Lois commented.

Clark now realised that Lois was pushing him away for a reason. He needed to respect that there would be nothing between them except friendship.

7.30am  
Clark made breakfast and he headed off to the barn to get an early start. As he was walking across, a familiar car caught his eye in the distance. It was Lex's new Porsche. He used his vision to see more and noticed a very familiar occupant sitting next to him – Lana. His hearing was soon tuned into their conversation.

"Lana, everything is going to plan. The devices should be operational by tonight and we will know more."

"I can't wait much longer, Lex. I need to know." Lana replied.  
Lex  
leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. Clark could not believe what he was seeing and hearing, but his concentration was soon disturbed by the sound of a gunshot.

He turned around to see a bullet heading towards a moving target in the far side of one of the paddocks. When he saw a target, he ran to intercept the bullet and then ran back to the place where he had been so no one would suspect his super powers.

"Lois...can you bring the first aid kit and the cell." He screamed back to Lois who had come out when she heard the noise.

Lois soon appeared with a terrified look on her face. Clark was back by Shelby. He managed to deflect the bullet but it ricocheted causing a bad graze to her back leg.

"What happened?"

"One of those bastards shot her." He felt like taking out the gun of the shooter with his heat vision but decided not to.

"She'll be ok." Lois said as she tended to the wound.

Clark rang the Sheriff. "Sheriff, why do you shoot at my dog?" Clark asked angrily.

"The officer opened fire because the dog was heading towards the outer paddock." She replied.

"Shelby was running around but was nowhere near the fence. Please don't try ever do that again."

"And Mr Kent, what are you going to do about it?" Sheriff Adams.

Clark hung up before he said something he would regret. He noticed that Lana and Lex had got out of the car and were stood a distance back from the police. Clark pretended not to see them and used his super hearing.

"Looks like the mutt nearly bought it." Lex stated.

"I can't believe Clark gets so upset over that dog." Lana smirked. "Take me back to Met U. Let me know when the devices are working. I need to know what Clark's secret is even if it kills me."

"I don't know what you expect Lana, he is not exactly going to admit it to Lois is he? Maybe you should face that there is nothing to find out."

"Right Lex. Is that why you have a room devoted to him at the mansion?" Lana gave an evil laugh.

"Well I hope we do find out because it was not easy or cheap to fabricate a virus." Lex replied.

"So are we going to get Shelby back in the house." Lois asked a very distracted Clark. "What are you thinking about Clark. You look like you are on a different planet."

Clark snapped out of it, his mind furiously thinking what he could do. He could not tell the police or they would want to know how he knew.

As he picked up Shelby, Lois could not help but notice what looked like a bullet hole in the bottom of Clark's shirt.

"Clark, what happened to your shirt..." Lois asked.

He looked and noticed the hole. "Ah...mm...I caught it on the fence post when I ran in to see if Shelby was ok."

Suddenly Clark had an idea. He needed help...


	5. Chapter 5

Shelby was not badly injured but it was close. Clark dressed the graze on her leg and then lifted her on to her bed to have a sleep.

"Lois, I am just going to pop in the shower." Clark suggested.

"Ok. I will make breakfast, fancy some bacon and eggs." She smiled.

He panicked at that suggestion. "You know what, I would just like some cereal this morning."

She smiled. "Suit yourself, I will do some for me then."

"On second thoughts, I will cook breakfast." He said as he grabbed the frying pan out of her hand. "Last time was a disaster Lois."

"Suppose you're right. I will go in the shower then." Lois laughed.

He smirked. "So shall I make breakfast or lunch?"

"Very funny Smallville. I will just be an hour or so."

"I will go and do some chores for a while and then make breakfast for about 10am." Clark replied, realising this was the perfect opportunity to head off.

When he arrived at Met U, he was devastated to see Lex's Porsche pulling away leaving Lana standing by the side of the road.

"Too late." He murmured to himself.

He headed to the Talon apartment to see if his parents were home. He found them sitting at the breakfast bar and to say they were shocked to see him was an understatement.

"Clark." His mom rushed up to him to hug him. "They have let you go!"

"No, they haven't." He answered expecting his mom to take a step back but she didn't. She just continued hugging him.

Jonathan came over to see his son. "What's going on? What about the virus?"

"Dad, there is no virus. When I was wandering over to the barn I saw Lex and Lana together talking in his car. I listened in and it turns out they have planted a virus so they can try and trap me into revealing my secret."

Martha was taken aback. "How can they do that?"

"They have some sort of listening devices fitted in the house and maybe video too. I did not hear everything because one of the police marksmen took a shot at Shelby. She is fine, don't worry."

Jonathan looked guilty. "It must have been that fumigator who planted the stuff when he came to the house the other day. I did check his credentials."

"Don't worry dad. It might not be a bad thing. I think Chloe can get the video feed disconnected and if we leave the listening devices intact for a while I may be able to convince them that I am normal." Clark suggested.

His mom looked at him. "You mean act normal?"

"I need them off my back, mom. Lana is even more obsessed than Lex and she will find out sooner or later. I think this could work in my favour. I just need you to give this letter to Chloe so she can try and deactivate the video feed. I tried to see her but Lana was there."

Jonathan looked confused. "But to convince them, you will need to involve Lois in your act and correct me if I am wrong but that means telling..."

Before his dad had a chance to finish there was a sudden knock at the door and Clark sped off.

Clark arrived back to find Lois still in the shower. Half an hour later she was down with dripping wet hair.

"Lois, can you tell me how you spent over an hour in the shower and did not find time to dry your hair." Clark joked.

"I have only been in the shower for half an hour. I spent the first 30 minutes looking around the farm for you because I could not get the shower to work. Where were you?" she asked.

"Lois..." Just then he heard a high pitched sound. He scanned the area it originated from and identified a listening device behind the cabinet. On top of the cabinet was a concealed camera but that was not operating yet. Lana and Lex were listening in, he needed to shut Lois up and there was only one way to do it.

He ran up to her and lifted her legs around his waist, catching her mouth with his to silence her. He walked backwards to the sofa until he fell on it, leaving Lois sitting on his lap. He sat back, pulling his lips away from Lois's and was about to signal for her to stay quiet but he didn't get the chance before Lois plunged her lips back on to his.

Clark tried to resist but it was impossible. Their passion and pent up feelings had been unleashed. Lois started to groan, setting off alarm bells in Clark's head. What if Lana and Lex heard what was going on?  
He used all of his resolve and managed to untangle himself from Lois's embrace. She was just about to protest when she felt his fingers on her lips signalling for her to stay quiet.

He got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and then sat next to Lois.

The house is bugged with listening devices so we need to stay quiet.

She pulled the pen out of his hand.

Who by

Lex and Lana. They are trying to find out my secret.

What secret?

In response to her last question he gave her a look which showed he was not ready to tell her yet.

They have video cameras too but they are not operational yet.

How do you know?

I heard Lana and Lex talking about it this morning

How could you? There is no one allowed within 300 yards of us

Clark gave her another look which said it all.

Oh I guess that is part of the secret too...so what do we do now?

Do what they would expect us to do.

Lois looked at him puzzled.

"Lois, what were you trying to do? Blow us up." Clark shouted. "You know you are lethal with a gas oven." He winked and smiled.

Lois was going to enjoy this. "What is your problem, Smallville? Don't take your mood out on me. I want to be here as much as you but unless you know an instant cure for this virus we are stuck here."

"I am going to the barn." Clark realised that the fumigator would have had no reason to go to the barn so grabbed Lois's hand and led her out of the house.

He stood at the entrance to the barn and scanned the area for any signs of spying equipment. There were none. He led Lois up to the loft and gestured for her to sit down.  
"It's safe. There are no bugs."

Lois was amazed. "How did you know? Did you scan the place or something?"

The look Clark gave her answered her question. "Oh I see."

"Lois, I have never told anyone this. I think you may need to sit down."

Lois put her finger to her lip. "Clark, I want you to tell me because you choose to, not because you feel forced to."

He opened his mouth to reply when he picked up a high pitched frequency nearby. It was a portable listening device.

He smiled at Lois again before launching into another tirade. "Why did you follow me out here? Thought you would go for round two, did you?"

"Clark, we need to get on for both our sakes. I have never worked out why we bicker all the time."

"It must be a clash of personalities." Clark commented.

"Maybe. Will you let me cook tonight? It hurts me that you won't trust me." Lois did look genuinely upset.

"I do trust you Lois. I promise I will leave you alone to make dinner as long as you take care with any electrical or gas appliances." He smirked.

"Ok." She walked over and whispered in his ear. "I promise to be a good girl."

Clark walked back to the house ten minutes later to find Lois with her apron on and ipod in her ears singing Whitesnake songs whilst she cooked. The cell rang. Lois did not notice his presence.

"Mr Kent, I have Chloe Sullivan on the line for you." One of the deputies announced.

"Chloe, it's good to hear from you."

"I am really missing you." She replied. "How are you coping with Lois?"

"It is a bit of a struggle, but I am sure we will survive. So have you got any news?"

Chloe appeared distracted. "Sorry Clark, I have to go. This was just a quick call to see how you were. I am at the Talon waiting to see your parents."

Before Chloe was able to hang up, Clark was sitting in the lounge waiting for her.

"Clark..." She sounded surprised but wasn't. "What took you so long?"

"I haven't got long. Lois is cooking and she hasn't even noticed I am missing." Clark laughed.

"Right, I have tapped into all of Lex's devices. They are very well designed but I can intercept and disable them."

"The problem is that we need to be able to make it look as though it is a technical fault on the equipment or he will suspect something." Clark explained.

"That is more of an issue. Luckily there is a storm brewing tonight so I can disable them for a couple of hours. Where are they?"

"There are three microphones in the lounge, and one in both bedrooms, plus a video device in all the rooms except the bathroom."

"Even the bedroom?" Chloe asked. "That is a bit obsessive."

"Clark, this unit will tell you if the video or audio feed are operational within the room you are in. The red light means they are working."

"Chloe, thanks I owe you one."

"No you don't. Just look after my cousin and however tempted you are to strangle her, can you please refrain from doing so." Chloe laughed. "Before I forget, here is a cell. Any texts we send to each other cannot be tracked."

"Thanks." He sped off back to the barn.

He stayed out of Lois's way for the rest of the afternoon determined to prove he trusted her. He did scan the farmhouse every so often to see there was no sign of flames or a gas leak.


	6. Chapter 6

4.32pm.

Lois appeared with a rather sheepish look on her face.

"What's up Lois?" he asked nervously.

"I have had a bit of a disaster."

"Well it can't be that bad, the house is still standing." Clark laughed.

Lois took Clark by the hand and led him back to the farmhouse. The smell hit him the minute they were near the house.

"That smell is delicious." He announced. "I can't wait."

She put her hand on his chest to stop him going in. "It is not the taste or smell of the food you should worry about. If you look at it, you won't eat it. The food is perfect but the presentation of it leaves a lot to be desired."

"Let me have a look. It can't be that bad."

"No, you are not going into the house until you put this on." She said forcefully as she handed him a piece of cloth.

"What's this?" Clark asked puzzled. He unfolded it and realised it was a blindfold.

"What the hell..." he exclaimed, wondering what was going on in her head.

This subject was not up for discussion. Lois applied the blindfold despite his protests.

"Lois, it can't be that bad."

"Trust me Clark. You need to wear this." She remarked.

Clark felt a hand grab his and he was pulled into the farmhouse. He knew he could look through the blind fold with his x-ray vision but he decided not to. She pushed him into seat at the dinner table.

The smell was driving him crazy, and not of the food. The blindfold had made his sense of smell kick in more and all he could smell was Lois's perfume as she stayed close to him. Suddenly he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck, which made the hairs stand up.

"Your dinner is in front of you Clark." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and started to feel around for the knife and fork. He soon had his hands placed on them and picked them up.

"Lois, can you give me some idea of where things are on the plate." Clark asked nicely.

He never got an answer to the question, but he did feel the cutlery leaving his hands. "Why don't I help you." Lois replied. There was something different about his voice. If he hadn't known better he would have described her tones as seductive.

"Ok then." He smiled.

"Open your mouth." She demanded.

He did as she asked. He waited for some dinner, but soon felt something cold on his tongue. It tasted like pineapple. "What is that?" he asked, confused.

"You tell me." She replied.

"Pineapple? but I thought you had cooked something." He asked.

"I did, but it was a disaster so it ended up in the bin." She explained.

"So why did I need to be blindfolded?"

"Clark...are you a fan of the director, Adrian Lyne." She asked.

"I don't know him. What films has he made?" he asked despite his growing confusion by the questions.

"He made Jacob's Ladder, Fatal Attraction..."

"Oh yes, now I know. Didn't he make 9 ½ weeks?" he asked, impressed by his sudden burst of knowledge.

"Yeah that's right, Smallville. Have you seen it?"

"Yes bits of it." He commented.

"Which bits?" She probed further.

"You know..."

"No Clark, enlighten me!" she teased.

He went red. "The ice and fridge part." He gulped, as it started to dawn on him why she had been asking. Suddenly his shock turned to thrill.

"Have you seen it?" he asked wanting to prolong this conversation now he realised its connotations. He could not help himself so he played along.

"Yeah, this afternoon actually."

"Which parts do you like best?" he asked in serious tone.

"The fridge part too." She teased. "I often wondered what it would be like to do that to someone."

"Well, try me." He ordered her to continue, his head no longer in control of his emotion, his desire too strong to outrun.

He heard her giggle and then the fridge door opened. He waited for the first item of food.

Soon there was the feel of something sweet and juicy on his tongue. His taste buds instantly recognised cherries. Next came strawberries... Within ten minutes she had worked her way through the whole fruit family.

He hoped there was no chilli peppers like in the movie as he would have to act as though they were hot when in reality they did not affect him normally.

This was addictive. There were no words, just giggles between them. Lois was enjoying this as much as he was.

His dirty thoughts were soon distracted by the arrival of soda water in his face. He decided to turn the tables on her, grabbing the bottle out of her hand and covering her with water as well. She squealed.

He heard Lois get up, and start sifting through the fridge with growing urgency. "Where is it?" she muttered to herself.

"Lo, the maple syrup is in the cupboard."

There was no reply, just the feeling of sweet syrup pouring on his tongue. He reached out felt for the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his. She was enjoying the taste of his mouth, the syrup only making things more fun. He felt some syrup running down his tee shirt so he removed it.

"Cream goes well with syrup." She laughed.

He felt the cream squirting all over his chest. He had had enough of the disadvantage of the blindfold and ripped it off to see the mischievous face of Lois staring at him.

"Aren't you going to get me back?" She asked.

He grabbed the can and squirted almost the whole lot down her top before helping her remove it. "I think we need to clean up." He winked as he started to work his way down her body with his mouth.

The heat was rising between them. Every touch of his mouth on her skin was sending waves of pleasure up to her brain making her let out a very audible moan. There interchange was soon disturbed by a beep. The audio feed was active.

Clark stood up and pulled her to her feet. He placed his finger to his lips and mouthed..."Bathroom." and pointed upstairs. She smiled. He started to pull her upstairs but she stopped. He stopped too turning around to see what was happening.

She scuttled off back to the fridge, went to the freezer and pulled out one of the ice cube trays before grabbing hold of his hand again and following him upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

7.23am

Clark had lost patience with the audio device in his bedroom and he had taken it out with his heat vision as they headed into his bedroom from the bathroom. He was mad that Lana would invade his privacy at all but to plant bugs in his bedroom was beyond sick.

He wondered if he had ever known Lana at all. It had taken tonight to show him what real love was and what he had with Lana had been a poor imitation. After what had happened with Lois, he felt he had lost his heart to her and he could not be happier.

He took Lois's hand and showed her the burnt out device. "It must have burnt itself out." Clark smiled as he lifted her on the bed.

"Please let me sleep Clark." She moaned half asleep, obviously tired from the past two hours in the bathroom.

"I will never look at the bathroom the same way again." Clark smirked as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Lois managed a sleepy grin but then collapsed on his bed. Within minutes she was snoring her head off. He put his arm around her and was soon asleep as well.

He woke early the following morning, woken as usual by Barney the Rooster. He hated that bird sometimes and then an idea came into his head. Maybe if he put Barney near the outer paddock the marksmen would take him out, he laughed to himself.

He lay staring at the beautiful creature lying next to him. She looked so peaceful and he wished he could wake up next to her every morning. He just hoped she would not regret what had happened between them. He was glad he had saved his first time for Lois. It made the experience even more perfect.

Suddenly Lois woke up with a start. There was a look of horror on her face. "Oh my god. What have I done? I am so sorry." She got up, grabbed her robe and ran into the bathroom.

Clark was devastated by her rejection of events of the previous night. He needed to talk to her. "Lois..." he shouted through the bathroom door.

All he heard was a mutter. "How could I be so reckless and stupid? What was I thinking of?" She was ranting at herself by now.

Clark wondered if he had taken last night too far but then remembered the events in the kitchen.

"Lois, can we talk about this. I don't regret last night for a second." He tried to coax her to come out.

A few minutes later she walked out. "Clark, I am so sorry. What should we do?"

"Was last night so bad?" He tried to reason with her.

"Of course not. It was the best night of my life, but I should have thought things through more carefully. I kinda got caught up in the moment."

"Me too but I don't understand what you mean about not thinking thing through. Did we rush into this?" Clark asked.

"No, it's not that. You're going to be mad at me." Lois seemed genuinely worried.

He put his hand on her knee and started to kiss her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Right, here goes. We did not use any protection last night."

Clark tried not to look too horrified. "Lois, why are you apologising? That was my responsibility too. I assumed you were on the pill..."

"Well technically I usually am but I took them over to the Talon in the first car load. And I have obviously not had the chance to take them for a few days."

"Well it's done now. Can't you get some kind of emergency contraception?" Clark asked.

"Yes but unless you have a drugstore in the barn we are a bit stuck."

"I will ask for some to be brought to the farm." Clark asked.

"Your parents will find out then. No way. We need to get Chloe to buy some but how can we do that. They listen in to all our calls."

Clark was left with no choice, "Lois, I am just going to feed the cows and will think of something."

"Ok, I will make us some breakfast and thanks for last night. It was great." She whispered in his ear as she passed him.

As soon as he got to the barn, he texted Chloe. "Where are you? Need your help."

"At Talon. Your parents are just about to head into Metropolis. Do you need them here?"

"No way. Text me when they leave."

Chloe was puzzled by the message but realised he had probably been fighting with Lois and did not want his folks to find out.

Soon a text arrived to say the coast was clear. Clark sped over.

Clark spent ten minutes pacing up and down the apartment, making general conversation.

"So how are my parents doing?" Clark asked nervously.

"Clark, that is the third time you have asked me, now spill." Chloe demanded.

He gulped. "Ok...I need a favour."

Chloe laughed. "I guessed that."

"Chloe, this is serious...Look here goes... I need you to go to the drugstore for me, well more for Lois."

"What does she need? Some disprins for a hangover." Chloe smirked.

"No, she needs..."

"Out with it Clark. It can't be that bad."

Clark took a deep breath. "Chloe, can you get an emergency contraceptive pill?"

The colour was soon drained from Chloe's face and then she laughed. "Yeah, I'm not falling for it."

"Chloe, listen. Lois and I had sex last night and she has missed her pill for the past few days because she left them here. We don't want a baby Kent yet, so she needs a pill. Is that clear enough for you?" He asked in a polite way.

"God, don't tell me. Lex knows your secret and planted some Red K." Chloe asked concerned.

"No Chloe. We were both willing participants – no Red K, alcohol or anything else for that matter, well apart from maple syrup."

Chloe was bright red by now. "Too much information Clark, but since when have you and Lois been a couple and what was all that soul searching about taking the next step with Lana about? You have been locked up with Lois...for what...three days and you are..."

"Chloe, I love her more than anything and I feel a fool that it has taken me more than a year to realise it. Anyway I need to get back, can you do it for me."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, call back in two hours. I need to go out of Smallville to get them. I don't want any gossip starting in town."

Clark sped back to the farm wondering how he would explain this one to Lois...


	8. Chapter 8

9.02am

Chloe decided to head the ten miles to Granville but her cars had other ideas. It would not start and she realised there was only one option. She could not ask for a lift, and she did not have time to wait until her car was repaired.

Clark and Lois owed her big time, not to mention the explanation she wanted when they were finally released from captivity. Could a Kryptonian get a human pregnant anyway? It didn't matter anyway, she had no choice but to head to the drugstore in town.

"Hello. Can I help you?" a posh voice announced from behind the counter.  
Of all the people to be serving today, it would have to be Susan. Susan was a 60 year old spinster who had never married or even been a relationship for that matter. She was a devoted church goer and one of the most prolific gossipers in town. It could not get much worse.

Chloe cleared her throat and decided just to come out with it. "Hi...I need an emergency contraceptive pill." She whispered.

Susan looked over the top of her glasses at her before saying. "Ms Sullivan, could you please repeat that. My hearing is not what it used to be."

Chloe was getting annoyed and she knew that Susan had heard. "I need the morning after pill please." She said in a loud voice, sure the store was empty anyway.

"Do you require some counselling before I sell you one."

Not from you, Chloe thought to herself. "No, it's fine. I would just like a pill."

She could see that Susan was loving this and no doubt the gossip would be round the town in hours. She nodded, and handed over the pills to Chloe.

"You know how to take it and that you have to take precautions for the next 7 days." She announced snootily.

"Oh I didn't think of that. I'd better have an extra large packet of condoms too." Chloe said loudly.

Just then Susan looked past her. "Morning Mrs Kent, here for Mr Kent's heart tablets are you?"

Chloe instantly went red when she realised that Martha had probably heard everything. Chloe paid and ran out of the shop. Martha turned around and followed her.

"Chloe, do you want to talk about it?" Martha asked gently. It was pretty obvious Martha was asking out of concern rather than prying.

"Not really." Chloe did not know what else to say. She turned around. "Mrs Kent, I am sorry to sound short but it is a little awkward to talk about."

Martha could see by the look on Chloe's face that she did want to talk to someone. In reality Chloe did want to get things off her chest. It had slowly sunk in that Clark was in love with her cousin and as hard as she tried to be happy she did have a deep seated jealousy of anyone that Clark fell for.

They walked back together to the Talon. "Let's grab a coffee. I do not want any details Chloe but something tells me you have something on your mind."

Chloe did not want to drop Clark and Lois in it but she needed help to deal with her emotions. She could not just switch them on and off like a tap.

Martha decided to probe to see if Chloe was interested in talking. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Chloe smiled. "I haven't. It is a bit complicated to be honest."

"Look just tell me if it is not any of my business, but if you need someone to talk to, I am here."

"Thanks, Mrs K. What are you doing today?" Chloe asked.

"I was going to hang around here all day and do some farm accounts. I am a little lost to be honest with not being on the farm. Jonathan decided to go into town by himself today."

"How likely is it that Susan will talk?" Chloe asked concerned.

"About 100% probability. It may have paid to go out of town." Martha smiled.

"I planned to but my car is off the road."

"Chloe, you should have asked me to help you." Martha put her hands on Chloe's.

"No, I couldn't."

"Maybe Lana could have taken you."

"No, please don't let her find out. That is the last thing they need." She slipped without thinking.

"They? These aren't for you, are they? What have Clark and Lois been up to? Although maybe it would be better if you didn't answer that question. It is pretty obvious they weren't for you."

"Ok, Clark came to be this morning and asked me to get some. Lois needs them."

"Oh well, looked like my prediction has come true. The moment I found out that they were going to be locked up together for a week. I knew the sparks would start flying."

"You knew?"

"Chloe, I have been watching them side step their feelings for the past year. Something was bound to give sooner or later. Does Lois know about his powers?"

"No, he has to keep sneaking off the farm." Chloe smiled.

"How are you dealing with this?"

"Not good. I should have accepted Clark will never feel the same way as me."

"Chloe, you do know that you are the best, most trusted friends of Clark's and you always will be. I can tell he trusts you with his life and he will always need you. Let's face it, Lois is a better match for Clark than Lana. She won't treat him like something she has stepped on." Martha suggested.

Chloe laughed. "That's true. And I agree I need to deal with this and I have just the tonic. Jimmy, someone I met at the Daily Planet in the summer has invited me out. I am going to give him a ring. He is so cute." She texted him.

Ten minutes later, Jimmy texted to say he was free that afternoon. Before Chloe could turn him down, Martha had given her the keys to her car.

"Chloe, go now." Martha said.

"What about Clark?"

"Text him and let me deal with him. I will be gentle."

"He will kill me for telling you."

"You didn't tell me Chloe, I guessed and I have had to talk to Clark about a lot more serious topics than this before. All you need to worry about is driving to Metropolis."

"Ok, you have a deal, but can I text him when I am on my way out of town. I would not want him to catch me at the Talon."

Martha waited for her son...

11.15am.  
Clark got the text he was hoping for at last. He had hated to get Chloe involved and Lois would probably kill him but he had no other option.

He zoomed in the door. "I am so sorry about this..." he was just about to finish his sentence when he saw his mom sitting in the lounge.

"Hi Mom...I was expecting Chloe to be here."

"I know you were." She smiled, patting the seat for him to come and sit down. "We need to talk."

"Ok..." he replied suspiciously,

"I can't stay long. Lois will be suspicious if I am away too long."

"Ok, then. Firstly you need to know that Chloe did not tell me. I was in the drugstore when she bought them." Martha explained.

Clark's face was dark red. "I don't know what to say. This is a bit embarrassing talking to you about it. How mad are you?"

"If it had been any other girl I would have been very disappointed but it is different with Lois. I know you have deep feelings for her, in fact I have seen you fall deeper for her every time you're with her."

Clark smiled. "We weren't reckless..."

"Clark, I know you weren't. I trust you and Lois. Look I know you have to get back so here you go." She said as she passed him the bag.

He looked in and noticed the other item in the bag. He went a deeper shade of red.

"I will not tell your dad about this but I will start working on him about you and Lois being together and please don't take this out on Chloe."

Clark smiled. "I won't." Just as he was about to speed out the door, there was a knock at the door. He zoomed to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hi Lana." Martha said sweetly.

"Hi Mrs Kent. I was wondering if Chloe was in. She seems to be spending a lot of time here rather than Met U."

"She has gone into Metropolis."

"I really need to talk to her before things go any further around town."

Martha knew Susan had already spread the gossip. "What is going around town, Lana?"

"I should not really say anything but the latest gossip is saying that Chloe has been buying something unusual at the drugstore."

"You mean the contraceptive pill. I told Chloe she should have gone out of town. She is doing a story on how easy it is to obtain the pill." Martha lied.

Lana looked disappointed by the revelation. "Oh I see."

Clark stood in the bathroom listening. His mom was actually quite a convincing liar. He hoped Lana would go soon or Lois would definitely know something was up.

"So have you heard anything from Clark?" Lana asked.

"No, just a phone call. How about you?"

"Same, I think he is caught up with Lois. She is giving him a run for his money." Martha joked.

Clark laughed to himself at that thought.

"It must be pure torture for those two. He deserves it, he dumped me." Lana started putting on the tears.

"Maybe it is for the best. I have always thought that you two would be better off apart since you seem to spend all your time arguing."

"We did not." Lana defended herself. "It was because that son of yours kept secrets from me."

Martha was annoyed. "And you don't have secrets?"

"No, I tell Clark everything." She said smugly.

"That's odd, I am sure he does not know that you are seeing Lex Luthor. Maybe you can tell him when he gets out off the farm. That gossip goes around the town like wildfire, doesn't it?" Martha smiled.

"I have to go." Lana muttered as she walked out of the door.

Clark waited a few minutes and then appeared. "That was quite impressive, mom."

"I never did like the way Lana treated you. Do us all a favour and stick with Lois."

He smiled as he sped back to the farm.

He went back into the house to hear the shower was running. "Lois." he shouted up.

There was no answer so he headed up to see she was ok. He opened the door to see the bathroom filled with steam. She obviously had been in the shower a while.

"Hi Clark, could you do me a favour and scrub my back."

"I'll get wet." He replied.

"Well take your clothes off." She laughed.

"Not a good plan after last night. We have things to sort out first." He commented. "I will be in the bedroom waiting for you to come out."

Lois finally came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I got some pills for you." He handed her the packet.

"Where the hell did these come from?" she asked, startled.

"All will be revealed in good time. I have brought you a glass of water for you." She read the instructions and then took a pill and looked at him.

"Looks like our games will have to stop until we get out of here." She said disappointedly.

"Maybe not." He showed the contents of the bag.

She suddenly had a wicked smile on her face. "Later, but first we need to talk. Right I am not going to push you to tell me anything but I am just going to lay down some facts."

Clark nodded curious where this was happening. "Right, you got shot rescuing Shelby. That was a bullet hole in your shirt. The other day and this morning I have scoured the farm looking for you and it was as though you had disappeared into thin air and now you come up with some goodies from the drugstore."

Clark was about to say something when he felt her fingers on his lips. "Before you say anything Clark. I think it was seeing you pull down a helicopter with a rope last weekend which really made me suspicious."

Clark gazed at her, his expression unchanged.

"Well aren't you going to make excuses." She smiled waiting for his defence.

"If you were Lana I would have done, but not for you. I have other things in mind." He kissed her and pushed her back on the bed, her towel falling off in the process...


	9. Chapter 9

2.15pm

They finally made it out of bed and raced downstairs to make some lunch. Clark got a text off Chloe to say all the cameras were online and she could not deactivate them until that evening without looking suspicious.

"Lois, do you want a sandwich?" he asked.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Smallville, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"We have another few days to go so we should make that extra effort or we will be carried out in body bags." Clark explained.

"Okay then." She smiled. "Look why don't you go and do some chores and I will make lunch."

"10/10 for effort." He replied sarcastically.

Lex and Lana were sat in his office watching the video feed.

Lana was growing impatient. "We only have two days left to find out what is happening. All we are getting is pictures of Lois and Clark spatting at each other, and I seen enough of that with my own eyes since she arrived last year."

"It is not like he is going to blurt out his secret to Lois. We just need to be patient and see what happens." Lex suggested.

15.25

Lois pottered on in the kitchen whilst Clark went in the barn to work on the tractor. Last night had been the most amazing experience ever and he daydreamed about it whilst he worked. He was still annoyed at the intrusion by Lex and Lana.

Lois was singing away in the kitchen. She was enjoying this time alone with Clark, because once his parents moved back in, Clark and her fun would have to be severely curtailed. Suddenly she heard a thud and a scream come from outside.

Sheriff Adams heard the scream as well. She used her binoculars and reached for the cell phone. She saw Clark coming out of the barn with blood pouring from his hand.

"God Clark, come in the house."

Lana 's interest was soon perked by the sound of a muffled scream on the video feed followed by Lois running outside like a bat out of hell.

"What is going on?"

Her question was soon answered when Clark appeared in view closely followed by Lois who was holding a cloth over his hand. The blood was seeping through the piece of cloth. Lois picked up the cell but it rang.

"Sheriff Adams, I need some medical assistance here. Clark has a deep laceration on his forearm. I need some large dressing and some glue. That is unless you will send someone to come and suture his arm for him."

"I can't take the risk with my team, so the items you ask for will be left at the outer paddock. Please wait until my man is clear before you come and get them." Sheriff Adams.

Lana was amazed. She often wondered if Clark was invulnerable because he rarely got hurt but he looked badly hurt now. She hoped he would be ok, because it had been her idea to invent a virus. She could see the panic in Lois's face as she tried to get on top of the bleeding. Eventually it stopped as she glued and dressed the wound.

"Clark, are you ok? Nothing like giving me a heart attack. What the hell happened?" she shouted at him.

"The tractor hood fell on me and the corner caught my arm."

"Hope you have had your tetanus injection?" Lois asked. "Sit down until you get over the shock. You look pale. Do you want a malt whiskey? I found an old bottle at the back of the larder."

He shook his head. "That is a family heirloom."

She got up. "Tough, it is getting opened. You need a strong drink. There is no other alcohol in the house and it is an emergency." She took the top of the bottle before he could react.

She grabbed two glasses and poured a large measure of it in each. She handed one to Clark, who downed it in one go.

She laughed when his face screwed up. "You don't drink too much so I bet you will be on the floor within an hour."

"I bet I can out drink you."

"Ok, you're on." She downed her glass and poured another one.

An hour later, they had drunk almost a third of the bottle. "Let's slow down." Clark announced with a slight slur in his voice. He moved closer to her on the sofa. She shifted subconsciously away from him.

"Think that might be a good idea, Smallville. You seem to be getting a little carried away there."

"I don't know what you mean." He smiled at her. "are you drunk?" he asked.

"Not yet. I was the champion drinker on the base so you don't stand a chance."

"Damn, I was hoping I was in with a chance." Clark whispered, as he moved closer.

"God Clark. I wish I had never opened the bottle. What are you planning to do? Seduce me?" she sounded annoyed.

"If I was, what would you say?"

Lex turned to see a red faced Lana. "What the hell is going on with those two. Maybe that is why Clark does not drink. Lois will tell him where to go." Lana muttered.

Clark leaned over and tried to kiss Lois who moved away at the last minute, standing up. "Clark, we don't even get on most of the time. I am not going to be your rebound girl."

"You're not. I finally have my blinkers off. How could I have missed you for the past year?"

"You will be back with Lana as soon as you get out of here." Lois fired back at him.

"No, I won't. She was the biggest mistake of my life." He sneered.

Lana almost choked on her coffee. "The bastard! How could he talk about me like that."

"Yeah right." Lois exclaimed. "Why do you keep going back to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was first love syndrome."

"But you were always so desperate to keep her. In fact, desperate enough to string her along with your lies." Lois spat at him.

"What lies?"

"I know you kept her thinking you had this big secret to keep her interested. Why was that Smallville? Were you worried that she would not be interested in a naive farm boy with a plaid fetish?"

"You don't know what you are talking about?"

She did not stop the onslaught. "Lana was obsessed with your secret and you figured that she would be obsessed with you if you kept her thinking that. How do you think she will react when she finds out that you are just a normal person who's greatest ability is being able drive a tractor in a straight line."

Clark moved towards her. "Maybe that is what attracts me to you. You know the real me." He kissed her hard on the lips. Within seconds she was responding, kissing him harder.

It did not take long for her to come to her senses. She moved back from him and slapped him across his face. "How dare you?" she screamed.

"Lois, I know there is something between us and I will not give up until you realise it." He smiled as he marched upstairs. "I am going to rest my arm."

Lois stood there looking shocked by what had just happened.

6.23am

Clark heard the shower running and went to investigate.

"Are you going to join me?" he heard a voice saying from the midst of all the steam.

"Ok then." He replied.

She giggled and waited for him. As soon as he was in, she started to peel the dressing from his arm. The smell was disgusting.

"Next time we play special effects, can we use red paint instead of Ketchup." She giggled.

"As long as they fell for it, I don't care. I missed you last night. I cannot believe there is a camera in my parent's room, otherwise I would have crept in."

Lois smiled. "Have you ever thought that Lex may not have planted that camera? Maybe it has been there all along."

Clark realised what she was implying. "Lo, that is gross." And then he laughed.

She kissed him...

An hour later, Lois and Clark were eating breakfast. He had put a long sleeved shirt on so he did have to have a new dressing on. Chloe had texted to say she had managed to disable the cameras for an hour or so.

"This is our last day of captivity, thank god." Lois announced.

"Do you really mean that? Are you not enjoying our time alone?"

"Yeah I am but I need to see something other than these four walls. I am going stir crazy. I hope you are coming to stay at the Talon, if Lana still let's me live there. I don't think your parents will let me stay over at the Farm." Lois added.

"I don't think we will be able to share." Clark agreed. "I think Lana may have to let you stay at the Talon. After all she is not going to admit that she had installed cameras all over the farm. As hard as it is going to be, we need to act as though we don't know anything about Lex and Lana's plan."

"Are we going public with our relationship?" Clark asked.

Just as Lois was about to answer, the cameras were back online.

Her mood changed in a split second. "Will you leave me alone, Clark? The answer was no last night and still is."

"But Lois, why won't you give us a chance? I am a free agent and so are you. You must see an attraction between us."

"More like a fatal attraction!" Lois joked. "I just hope I don't come home to find my bunny slippers boiled."

Clark had to stop himself from laughing and keep up the pretence. "Lois, can you not take us seriously?" He marched up to her and pushed his lips to hers, waiting for a reaction.

Lois tried to resist but she found it impossible. Acting or not, Clark was a great kisser. She was soon lost in the moment.

"Let's head upstairs." She whispered in his ear, loud enough for the microphones to hear.

He scooped her up and walked upstairs to his room. "Even though they cannot see us, shall we do some rehearsing?" He said as he laid her on the bed.

"Why not." And she pulled him down on top of her.

Lana almost had steam coming out of her ears. "How could he do that?" she screamed at Lex.

"Lana, calm down. You broke with him. I thought we were together." Lex said impatiently.

"We are, but I thought he would be more upset than this."

"Lana, we have the proof that we needed. Clark is a normal human being. He said all those things to keep you."

Lana felt despondent. "I guess. Ring your scientists now and get the curfew lifted and then you can take me shopping for some clothes to make me feel better." She demanded.

Lex would never have let anyone else speak to him that way, but Lana was special and he would do anything for her.

Jonathan and Martha were thrilled when they got the call from the Sheriff to say that they could return home. They zoomed to the roadblock from the Talon.

"Hi Sheriff. Can we go back?" Jonathan asked.

"We have been unable to reach your son or Ms Lane." Sheriff Adams announced. "If you need medical attention for your son's injury, let me know."

"What injury?" Martha asked concerned.

"Your son sustained an injury from some farming equipment. We sent in medical supplies and we have had no word since."

They walked worriedly towards the farm. "It must be green kryptonite. I hope he is ok."

The house was eerily quiet when they entered. Martha was worried that Clark and Lois may be preoccupied. Jonathan did not know yet.

"Clark, Lois." She said at the top of her voice.

Clark woke up with a start, as did Lois. "Did you hear that? It sounded like mom." He got and got dressed quickly.

As he got downstairs, he saw his parents, looking concerned. "Are you ok?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?"

"The curfew has been lifted. Where is Lois? How is your arm?"

"It is a long story. I am fine. Lois will be down in a minute." Clark replied.

There was a knock at the door. Clark recognised him as being one of the officers talking to Lex in his car the previous day. He guessed he was here to take down the cameras.

"Mom, dad...just play along with me."

Clark went to answer the door. "Hello, can I help you."

"Hi, I am one of the virology specialists attached to the police dept.. The sheriff asked me to check that the area is definitely free of any contamination. It is just routine, nothing to worry about."

Clark smiled. "Of course."

"Would you mind leaving the property for half an hour or so."

"No problem, we will be in the barn." He said looking at his puzzled parents and then noticed Lois coming down the stairs. "Lois, come down. We need to get out of here for a while."

They headed to the barn where Clark had a lot of explaining to do...

They all headed up to the loft. Jonathan took a seat and sat Clark and Lois on the sofa as though he was planning to interrogate.

"So Clark, do you mind telling me what is going on?" his dad asked calmly.

"Well you know I told you that Lex and Lana were spying on us to try and find out my secret."

Jonathan shifted in his seat and looked awkwardly at his son and Lois. Clark picked up on what his dad was worried about.

"Lois knows everything. She helped me convince Lex and Lana that I was just a run of a mill guy and they seemed to fall for it." Clark smiled.

His dad turned to Lois. "So this must have been a bit of a shock for you."

"It was but that doesn't change the way I feel about Clark." Lois explained.

Jonathan picked up on the intonation in her sentence. "And just what way is that?"

"We're together." Clark announced proudly. He waited for the fall-out but it never came.

Instead his dad laughed. "Martha, looks like you won the bet. I said there was nothing between you two. Guess I was wrong. Lois, I know we can trust you with the secret. Welcome to the family."

Clark grinned. "We are not getting married or anything. But then again now you mention it."

The colour drained from both his parents and Lois's face. "I don't think..."

Clark looked serious and then burst out laughing. "I had you all fooled."

"So what does that man want?" Martha asked.

"He is working for Lex. He was the one who installed the surveillance equipment. We cannot let that we know that Lex and Lana are together." Clark explained.

"Do you mind if Lois and me head to the Talon for a coffee? We can bring any stuff back that you have left."

They headed into town. "It is great to see some different sights. I do like the farm but it gets a bit monotonous after a few days." Lois smiled.

Chloe was waiting for them at the Talon. She had improvised a small party and put up banners saying 'Freedom at Last."

She hugged Clark and Lois. "I've missed you guys. How did you manage not to kill each other?" She joked.

"It's ok, Chloe. Lois knows about my secret. I think we managed to convince the two peeping toms that there is nothing different about me." Clark smiled.

"Maybe you will find out now." Lois smiled, as she noticed Lana approaching their table.

"Hi Clark." She said totally ignoring Lois and Chloe. "Can we talk?"

"Ok." He got up and followed Lana up to the apartment.

"What did you do to your arm?" she asked innocently when she noticed the bandage.

"I cut it on some farm equipment. Luckily Lois knew some first aid and  
fixed it for me."

"That's nice of her. How have you two being getting on?" Lana asked.

"It's funny. Before all this kicked off, I would have dreaded spending a week with Lois but now it has made me see her in a totally different light. If it hadn't have been for that virus, we would never have fell in love."

"Fell in love..." her mouth fell open. "what about us?"

"What about us, Lana? You dumped me by phone a few days ago if I remember rightly."

"How can you be so fickle? How could you have moved on so fast?" Lana snapped.

"Maybe my fickleness just shows that we were not meant to be." Clark replied. "Anyway I have been hearing rumours about you and Lex? Are they true?" he teased.

"Rumours? What rumours?"

"It doesn't matter. I was just curious if they were true."

"They were...until I found him in bed with his secretary an hour ago. Let's give it another go, Clark. I will forgive your little transgression with Lois. We can put it down to you two being in close proximity for the past week."

"No way, Lana. I love Lois."

Lana's attitude soon changed. "She will soon find out what a boring and uninteresting person you are." She said cattily.

"Lana, I would rather be that than a vindictive and spoilt individual who thinks she can get everything she wants."

Lana stomped off as she usually did when she did not get her own way. He went back to Chloe and Lois.

"So where were we?" he kissed Lois on the forehead.

THE END


End file.
